mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sporerassic Park: Permian
Sporerassic Park: Permian is the upcoming 9th installment of the Sporerassic Park series. Hence the title, it is based off the Permian period, making it the second Sporerassic Park installment not to feature dinosaurs, the first being Sporerassic Park: Ice Age. Plot The adventure starts out in the Worker's Village, like many of the previous installments. The player has to first talk to Dr. Lewis, Dantenca and Sadorah. All 3 will refer to the events, hunters and Pondox but Kwargel will metion Rammeno, who was killed by a Megabaryonyx in the previous installment. Kwargel and Sadorah will metion a former employee who came back. After they are talked to, the player then has to talk to Julija. She will introduce herself and metion that she was the veterarian before the first park was adandoned and she quit, along wit many other employees except Dantenca and Sadorah. She also shows some anger towards Dr. Herbonia and shortly after she askes the player's captain to leave her be. The player then has to talk to Herbon and he will ask the player to go get Dr. Herbonia, who is checking up on a Edaphosaurus in the park in the second herbivore paddock and that he and Sadorah escorted her there earlier. He warns the player about the Dimetrodon and Eyrops in the paddock located between the two herbivore paddocks. The player then has to head into the park and head to the second herbivore paddock. ]] Once the player find her and talks to her, she will metion that the Edaphosaurus has a minor leg injury and is most likely to recover. Herbonia will then follow the player and he/she has to escort her back to the Worker's Village without her being killed by either the Dimetrodon or Eyrops. On the way back from the second herbivore paddock, the player can see Julija nearby the Power Shed. Once they make it back, they have to talk to Kwargel and he will metion that the parks' fences are having problems somehow and he suggests to ask Dantenca what is going on. The player then has to talk to Dantenca, who will panic about the fences being off. The player's captain will then tell him that he/she saw Julija nearby the Power Shed and will assume that she turned off the fences. After done talking with him, the player then has to head to the Power Shed and examine the shed, turning the power back on and say that there are footprints are leading into the gates of the park. The player then has to head into the park and find Julija in the Inostrancevia Paddock and talk to her. She tells the play she thought she told he/she to leave her alone and the player askes her if she turned off the fences and she admits that she did, proving Dantenca's assumption to be correct. She tells the player that she was trying to make the animals break out of their enclosures, morely the predators, so that the pressure of having to care for so many animals would make Dr. Herbonia quit. Since the player turned on the power back on, he/she ended up foiling Julija's plan. Within the diologue it says that some nearby plants rustle and this ends up scaring Julija and when the player is done talking with her, Julija unintentionally walks by a Inostrancevia, which attacks and kills Julija. The player then has to head back to the Worker's Village and talk to Kwargel and Dantenca. When he/she talks to Kwargel, he isn't pleased about Julija turning off the fences and askes where she is. The player tells him that she was killed by a Inostrancevia and says he was going to fire her and he thanks the player for his/her help. When the player talks to Dantenca, he thanks the player for turning the fences back on and the player informs him of her plot to make Dr. Herbonia quite and he isn't pleased about it. The player then tells him Julija's fate and he says that she deserved it in a way. The adventure then ends. Missions 'Act 1' *Talk to Kwargel, Dantenca and Sadorah. 'Act 2' *Talk to Julija. 'Act 3' *Talk to Herbon. 'Act 4' *Talk to Dr. Herbonia 'Act 5' *Defend Dr. Herbonia *Talk to Kwargel 'Act 6' *Talk to Dantenca *Examine Sporerassic Park Power Shed 'Act 7' *Talk to Julija. 'Act 8' *Talk to Kwargel and Dantenca. Species, Sentient Beings, Vehicles, etc. 'Species' Moschops (3 different ones) Eyrops (2 different ones) Casea Dimetrodon Edaphosaurus Cotylorhychus Estemmenosuchus Scutosaurus Inostrancevia Shiraptor (metioned only) 'Sentient Beings' None 'Characters' 'Returning Characters' Kwargel Lewis Dantenca Sadorah Dr. Herbonia Herbon 'New Characters' Julija 'Buildings' Sporerassic Park Power Shed 'Vehicles' Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer Sporerassic Park Worker Jeep Sporerassic Park Trailer (cameo) Sporerassic Park Boat (cameo) 'Other Obects' Sporerassic Park Fence (normal version) Sporerassic Park Gate References to previous Sporerassic Park installments *Sporerassic Park- Sadorah and Julija metions this park *Sporerassic Park: Ice Age- Dantence metions this park *The Lost World: Sporerassic Park- Some events are metioned in this adventure, a Sporerassic Park Trailer and Boat make cameo reapperances and Rammeno is metioned by Kwargel. Pondox is also metioned. Category:Sporerassic Park Series Installment Category:My Adventures